2018 Nidahas Trophy
won the tournament |player of series= Washington Sundar |team1= |team2= |team3= |captain1= Shakib Al Hasan |captain2= Rohit Sharma |captain3= Dinesh Chandimal |runs1= Mushfiqur Rahim (199) |runs2= Shikhar Dhawan (198) |runs3= Kusal Perera (204) |wickets1= Rubel Hossain (7) Mustafizur Rahman (7) |wickets2= Washington Sundar (8) Yuzvendra Chahal (8) |wickets3= Nuwan Pradeep (4) Akila Dananjaya (4) |previous = 1998 }} The 2018 Nidahas Trophy was a cricket tournament that was held in Sri Lanka in March 2018. It was a tri-nation series between Bangladesh, India and Sri Lanka. Each team played each other twice, with two teams progressing to the final. The tournament was played to celebrate Sri Lanka's 70th year of independence; the title derives from the Sinhalese නිදහස් nidahas, meaning "freedom." Sri Lanka Cricket confirmed that the matches would be played as Twenty20 International fixtures. The fixtures and venue were announced in November 2017, with all the matches played at the R. Premadasa Stadium in Colombo. This was the first occasion that Discovery Networks Asia Pacific channel DSport acquired media rights to broadcast live cricket matches involving the Indian cricket team. The opening match of the tournament, between Sri Lanka and India, was held under tight security following the a state of emergency in Sri Lanka. It was imposed by Sri Lanka's government following the violence between Muslims and Sinhalese Buddhists in areas such as Ampara and Kandy. India progressed to the final after they beat Bangladesh by 17 runs in the fifth T20I match. Bangladesh joined India in the final, after they beat Sri Lanka by 2 wickets in the final group game. In the final, India beat Bangladesh by four wickets to win the tournament. Squads Initially, Shakib Al Hasan was ruled out of Bangladesh's squad before the start of the tournament due to injury. He was replaced by Liton Das with Mahmudullah named as captain. However, Shakib rejoined the Bangladesh squad ahead of the sixth T20I match. Sri Lanka's captain Dinesh Chandimal was given a two-match ban for a slow over-rate following the match against Bangladesh on 10 March 2018. Thisara Perera was named as Sri Lanka's captain in Chandimal's absence. Points table T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 174/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = Shikhar Dhawan 90 (49) | wickets1 = Dushmantha Chameera 2/33 (4 overs) | score2 = 175/5 (18.3 overs) | runs2 = Kusal Perera 66 (37) | wickets2 = Washington Sundar 2/28 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Kusal Perera (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Vijay Shankar (Ind) made his T20I debut. *''This was Sri Lanka's first win at home against India in T20Is. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 139/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = Liton Das 34 (30) | wickets1 = Jaydev Unadkat 3/38 (4 overs) | score2 = 140/4 (18.4 overs) | runs2 = Shikhar Dhawan 55 (43) | wickets2 = Rubel Hossain 2/24 (3.4 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Lyndon Hannibal (SL) and Ranmore Martinesz (SL) | motm = Vijay Shankar (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 214/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Kusal Perera 74 (48) | wickets1 = Mustafizur Rahman 3/48 (4 overs) | score2 = 215/5 (19.4 overs) | runs2 = Mushfiqur Rahim 72* (35) | wickets2 = Nuwan Pradeep 2/37 (4 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Mushfiqur Rahim (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was Bangladesh's highest score in T20Is. *''This was Sri Lanka's 50th loss in T20Is, becoming the first team to record 50 defeats in T20Is. *''This was Bangladesh's highest successful chase in T20Is and was the fourth highest successful run chase in T20Is. }} 4th T20I | team2 = | score1 = 152/9 (19 overs) | runs1 = Kusal Mendis 55 (38) | wickets1 = Shardul Thakur 4/27 (4 overs) | score2 = 153/4 (17.3 overs) | runs2 = Manish Pandey 42* (31) | wickets2 = Akila Dananjaya 2/19 (4 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Lyndon Hannibal (SL) and Ranmore Martinesz (SL) | motm = Shardul Thakur (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain reduced the match to 19 overs per side. | notes = K. L. Rahul became the first batsman for India to be dismissed hit wicket in T20Is. }} 5th T20I | team2 = | score1 = 176/3 (20 overs) | runs1 = Rohit Sharma 89 (61) | wickets1 = Rubel Hossain 2/27 (4 overs) | score2 = 159/6 (20 overs) | runs2 = Mushfiqur Rahim 72* (55) | wickets2 = Washington Sundar 3/22 (4 overs) | result = India won by 17 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Rohit Sharma (Ind) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 6th T20I | team2 = | score1 = 159/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Kusal Perera 61 (40) | wickets1 = Mustafizur Rahman 2/39 (4 overs) | score2 = 160/8 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 50 (42) | wickets2 = Akila Dananjaya 2/37 (4 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Mahmudullah (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Mushfiqur Rahim scored his 1,000th run in T20Is and became the third Bangladeshi to reach the milestone. *''Kusal Perera became the fastest Sri Lankan and the fifth batsman for Sri Lanka to reach 1,000 runs in T20Is (34 innings). He also became the first player to score five T20I fifties against the same opposition. *''Kusal Perera and Thisara Perera set the highest sixth-wicket partnership for Sri Lanka in T20Is (97). }} Final | team2 = | score1 = 166/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = Sabbir Rahman 77 (50) | wickets1 = Yuzvendra Chahal 3/18 (4 overs) | score2 = 168/6 (20 overs) | runs2 = Rohit Sharma 56 (42) | wickets2 = Rubel Hossain 2/35 (4 overs) | result = India won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Dinesh Karthik (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Rohit Sharma (Ind) became the tenth batsman to score 7,000 runs in T20s. *''India made the highest successful run-chase for any team in a T20I final. }} Controversy During the sixth T20I match between Sri Lanka and Bangladesh, Shakib Al Hasan argued the poor umpiring errors for not signalling a "no ball" delivery when Isuru Udana bowled 2 short pitched bouncer deliveries to Mustafizur Rahman in the last over of the match, where Bangladesh needed 12 runs to victory off the six balls. Fellow cricketer, Mahmudullah who was on the non-striker's end when Mustafizur Rahman was batting, demanded a no-ball delivery from the on-field umpires. Shakib later threatened to leave the field and recalled the batsmen from the field as a result of the umpiring errors. Reserve Bangladeshi cricketer, Nurul Hasan was also suspected to have breached the code of conduct for exchanging war of words with Sri Lankan skipper, Thisara Perera. It was also revealed that Shakib exchanged arguments with Sri Lankan commentator, Russell Arnold. The International Cricket Council later imposed a 25 percent fine and issued a demerit point to both Shakib and Nurul Hasan for their unruly behaviour on the field by breaching the code of ethics. Just after the conclusion of the tense clash between Sri Lanka and Bangladesh, the Bangladesh dressing room was shattered by a suspicious person and it was later revealed that Shakib Al Hasan purposely broken the glass door by pulling the door from backwards rather than pulling from the forward position. External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2018 in Bangladeshi cricket Category:2018 in Indian cricket Category:2018 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:Bangladeshi cricket tours of Sri Lanka Category:Indian cricket tours of Sri Lanka Category:One Day International cricket competitions